


can you feel it

by nsfwlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Flashbacks, M/M, idk its just kinda cute, like very lowkey, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwlouis/pseuds/nsfwlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a mechanic and Louis is a banker. They meet, fall in love, then Louis leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you feel it

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! so this is the first thing I've published on here, so I'm kind of nervous!! It's something I wrote for my creative writing coursework that I actually kinda liked, so I altered it to fit h/l and here we go!! I hope it's not too bad!!

Stepping off the plane, the cold air hit his cheeks, biting at his skin. He shivered, pulling his jacket tightly around his body and shifted his brown leather carry-on bag until it was resting comfortably on his shoulder. Walking through the crowded terminal, legs aching from the nine hour flight he had just endured, he pulled out his phone and turned it on. It buzzed to life and three new messages appeared on the screen, all from Eleanor: 'have a safe flight! :)', 'I'm outside the terminal, see uou soon!' and '*you!' A small smile graced his fatigued face, mouth twitching up at the corner. "Louis!" he heard a shout from in front of him. Snapping his head up from the fluorescent device, his smile turned into a beaming grin at the sight of his childhood best friend. Picking up the pace, he ran, colliding with her, being mindful of the laptop which he knew was pressed right up against the side of his bag. They stayed there, swaying in the middle of the airport. He was home.

 

 

_"Have a safe flight." he mumbled into his maroon beanie, voice softened by the material. "I'll miss you." He nodded, unable to say anything for fear of the tears he had been so careful to hide flowing over. They stood for a minute more, just holding each other. Finally, he extracted himself from him, wiping at his nose with the sleeve of his – Harry’s - old jumper. He sighed and looked up to face him, grabbing his chin and forcing his eyes upon his own. "Never forget me, okay?" He said, voice wavering at the gravity of the situation. Louis sucked in a breath. "Never."_

 

Louis turned over in bed, careful not to wake the sleeping Vince next to him. He was restless. He wanted to blame the lack of sleep on the jetlag, but it had been three days since he had returned. It was something else churning around inside of him, a feeling not dissimilar to guilt. In two months, he would be married to the wonderful, handsome, lovely man lying beside him and that would be that. Harry would be out of his mind forever.

 

_His feet dangled, watching the scuffed black steel-capped boots poking out from underneath the car whilst he sat on the stack of boxes pressed up against the side of the workshop. "How much longer, do you reckon?" He asked, getting impatient. "Only about five minutes, I would say." His voice came out muffled from the floor. Louis nodded, satisfied with his answer, and went back to swinging his legs in time with the old seventies music that was crawling out of the old speakers like a rose stem being dragged through a metal pipe. "Can you feel it" he sang along, his voice crescendoing until he was shouting out all the words. "Can you feel it!" He shouted, giggling when he heard the thump of a head come from underneath the car. "Lou," he groaned, sliding out from under the car. Louis looked down at him and Harry grinned up at him. "I hate you," he laughed, wiping his hands off on his black cargo trousers. "No, you don't." He stated, grabbing his hand and pulling him off the floor. He shook his head smiling. "No, I don't"_

 

"So, what did you get up to in New York?" Eleanor asked him, blowing at the surface of her soy latte. Louis took a gulp of his own festive hot chocolate, before putting it back on the table. "Well," he started "I went there for work. I did work. Boring bank stuff, y'know." "Okay, but you must've met some cool people over there. Didn't you say your cousin works at a garage?" Louis shook his head. "No, he owns it. He's never in, just sits at home doing the books. Awfully mind-numbing." "So it was really just bank stuff? No crazy parties, living the free life before the commitment of marriage rears its ugly head?" Eleanor asked, grinning maniacally. "No. Nothing." Louis said, not quite matching the enthusiasm of his best friend.

 

Slipping back into his apartment later that evening, he dragged his tired feet up the stairs, ready to pack his brown leather bag back up for a visit to his mum up North. Opening the zip and pulling out the sides, he froze. A brown envelope with no words on the front. None were needed for him to know what it was. He reached in, hands trembling with anticipation, and picked it up. Turning it over, he ripped back the tape that was holding it in place and pulled out a piece of paper with oily fingerprints staining the top left hand corner.

_Dearest Louis, I've never been too great at words, but I'll give it a go._   
_The month I spent with you was possibly the happiest month of my life, and I will cherish that for all of eternity._   
_I will never forget the way our hands felt together, nor will I forget your laughter, or the sound of your voice when you've just woken up._   
_You mean the world to me, and I will never forget you._   
_You will always be in my heart, Louis._   
_Yours sincerely, Harry._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so thanks for reading lads! I might try and make a sequel or smth if this goes down well but who knows!!
> 
> im weenielouis on tumblr so if u wanna chat come see me there!!


End file.
